Team Rage (Earth-616)
'''Team Rage '''is a special government team of several reported superhumans around the world. The team was made to stop the villain known as Lord Gravity. Original Roster *Omega - Arthur Range, an airplane pilot, crashed his plane one day when a tiny asteroid hit the wing of the plane and went straight through it, knocking him into the ground. The cosmic energy from the meteorite spread throughout the entire plane and got to him, making him invulnerable and giving him the ability to fly. He was the only survivor of the crash, and after witnesses all the people's deaths, he really realized how everybody deserves to live there life, so he decided to use his cosmic powers to become a super-hero and save people whose lives are in danger. *Powervision - Cassandra Xenn, a teenage girl, was the victim of a mugger. She was walking with her friends, when suddenly a mugger attacked. He was about to shoot, but missed and hit a truck driving by, carrying toxic waste. It hit the bucket and splashed towards Cassandra. She was seemingly blinded, but she could indeed see.... more then just SEE, she had X-Ray Vision! She decided to bring the mugger to justice, and used her abilities to become a vigilante named Powervision. *Manzilla - Marcus Appliter, a cop, went into a nuclear power-plant looking for a wanted fugitive. Suddenly, the fugitive and his thugs ambushed Marcus, and shoved him into a nuclear reactor. They attacked the cops and got the upper-hand, until Marcus emerged from the nuclear reactor, and had grown GIGANTIC in size! He defeated the fugitives with ease and shrunk back down to normal size. The newspapers nick-named him Manzilla, and he became the worlds first super-cop! *Hyper-Speed - Michael Rarsh, a marathon runner, was starting to get slower, so he made a deal with a mobster named Micky "Mean" Macklope. Micky gave him special boots that can run at super-speed. Eventually, word got out about Michael's little deal with the devil, and he was arrested. After he got out of jail, Michael, ashamed of himself by getting involved with the mafia, used his super-speed to take down Micky's empire of crime. Who was unseen by authorities and civilians, and was dubbed "Hyper-Speed". He created his own costume and has ever since been fighting organized crime. *Piranha - Peter Arien, a swimmer, was swimming one day when a toxic waste spill in the ocean made its way to the beach, and, being blue, it blended in with the water. Peter didn't know it was there, but he suddenly felt strange. He passed out and sunk under the water. He woke up on the bottom of the ocean, and he had gills and green skin. He swam to the beach and morphed back to normal. Now being able to change into a fish-man, he decided to call himself Piranha, and became a professional wrestler. One night, his girlfriend, the only one who knew he was the Piranha, went to see him wrestle, but was shot down by burglars after she refused to give them her money. Peter swore to avenge her and that night, Piranha was officially a hero, and has been fighting all types of crime ever since. Enemies *Lord Gravity - A nuclear power plant worker who was mutated in a nuclear meltdown. He gained red skin, purple eyes, and metal fists, plus the ability to levitate anything with his mind. He called himself Lord Gravity and swore to destroy all nuclear power plants. The government tried to stop him, but failed, so they recruited all the recently reported superhumans across the globe to create Team Rage. Team Rage defeated him and ever since he swore revenge. Category:Teams Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Teams Category:Active Teams Category:ElectricMayhem